ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler/Tropes
These are tropes for Howler. Tropes *'Action Girl:' TBD *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'All Men Are Perverts:' TBD *'Amazon Chaser:' TBD *'Berserk Button:' NEVER harass/bully George around Georgia. Gavin the Ghoul Bully learned this the hard way in one of the comics' issues. **In Howler 4: The Dark Virus, we saw that Greg will get pissed if you break his mirror. **The Naga would be pissed if you call him something he is not, like "worm" or "caterpillar". **Wylda will get really mad if you tend to steal her potions. *'Big Bad:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' The Naga when it comes to his plans. *'Catchphrase:' The Naga: "Muahahahaha!" **Howler: "Oh, for the sake of everything!" *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' The Cthulhu. *'Crossover Ship:' TBD *'Cute Cry:' George and Georgia fall into this category. *'Darker and Edgier:' TBD *'Decoy Damsel:' Leilani fits this. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' TBD *'Enemy Mine:' This happened once in Howler 4 when Naga joined forces with Howler (along with Lex and Wylda) to find a cure for the virus and defeat Shade. *'Epic Fail:' TBD *'Expy:' Kris and Kloe serve as expies of the Kanker Sisters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, since they have a crush on Howler even though he's not interested in them just like the Kanker Sisters with the Eds. However, unlike them, they are considered pretty beautiful and their crush isn't that obsessive. *'Fandom Rivalry:' Some fans in the fanbases of this game and Good Ol' Magic, despite most Howler fans liking GoM and vice versa, had some rivalry with each other. *'Friendly Fandoms:' As said before, most fans of Howler enjoyed Good Ol' Magic and vice versa. *'Genius Ditz:' TBD *'Horny Devils:' Sasha is a family-friendly example that falls into this category. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette Helsing. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) are in a relationship despite being different species. *'Jerkass:' The Naga. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Large Ham:' Naga: WHY!? JUST WHY! *'Mood-Swinger:' Frank N. Stein falls into this category due to his multi-intelligence disorder. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Bella due to her attractive appearance. **Akamai due to her attractive appearance, just like Bella. **Sasha since she is a succubus, and succubi are attractive female demons. *'Narcissist:' Greg. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Polar Opposite Twins:' George and Georgia. While George is immature and likes to crack jokes, Georgia is more serious. *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella is revealed to be 100+ years old, and yet, she appears 21. *'Ron the Death Eater:' Several fan-fictions do this. *'Shout-Out:' Basically, the games, comics, TV show, and films (both Attack of the Shadow Army and the 2019 film) has made tons of references of Collin the Speedy Boy. **References of Good Ol' Magic were made throughout the franchise as well. *'The Ditz:' Frank N. Stein (whenever he's stupid) and the Zombie Duo. *'The Virus:' In Howler 4: The Dark Virus, when Shade infects his victims with the virus he has, causing them to turn into hideous monsters. *'Too Dumb to Live:' TBD Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' The creator did admit in an interview that the Naga is his favorite villain of the whole franchise. *'Dawson Casting:' All young adult characters in the series are voiced by full-grown adults in the series. **By the time the first game was released, Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) was 41 years old and Bumper Robinson (Phillip) was 33 years old. **Mae Whitman (Lacey) was an exception since she was 19 when the first game was launched. However, as the years passed, she felt into this as well. **Bella is a cross between this and Playing Gertrude. Her voice actress Jennifer Hale was 35 by the time Howler was launched and her character is physically 21. However, since she's a vampire, she's actually 100+ years old. *'Playing Against Type:' Kat Cressida, better known for voicing the overenthusiastic and ditzy Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory, ends up voicing Georgia, who, unlike Dee Dee, is way smarter and is often annoyed by her brother's immaturity. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' reaction to adult art and fanfiction of his characters * YMMV *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD * Funny *Frank N. Stein is seen as a comic relief for the video game series. Other characters such as George, The Naga, Phillip, and the Zombie Duo are seen as comic relieves as well. *Every time Kris and Kloe chase after Howler can make fans laugh. * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel *Things got dark in Howler 4: The Dark Virus when Shade's victims got infected and turned into hideous monsters, making it the darkest game in the whole franchise. Category:Tropes